¡Cásate Conmigo!
by Panquem
Summary: Reeditado; Quinn y sus intentos de proponerle matrimonio a Rachel, Faberritanna.


You be Bonnie, I'll be your Clyde  
Hop into my car and drive like  
Fireworks, we will ignite  
Through the San Francisco night  
Like John and Yoko  
Like Ice-T and Coco  
Like Jay-Z, Beyonce  
Come be my fiance

Nos encontramos en el gimnasio de la escuela William Mckingley, la canción de Michael Franti & Spearhead, "I'm Alive" sonaba y retumbaba en los cristales del lugar, un enorme grupo de animadoras saltaban y giraban creando una perfecta coreografía ante los gritos de una mujer rubia que se movía nerviosa en su lugar, mordiendo su labio inferior y gritando algún error que sus ojos verdes notaban.

Life sounds like  
Whoa-oh-oh  
This is what it sounds like  
Whoa-oh-oh  
And it sounds like

-¡NO PIERDAN EL MALDITO RITMO! SONRÍAN- la rubia se encontraba tan ajena que no notó cuando una presencia se colocó tras de ella y miraba el espectáculo que esas pobres adolescentes trataban de hacer a la perfección a pesar de las exigencias de la otra mujer.

La canción llegaba al fin al último coro, las porristas rezaban en silencio para que el tiempo corriera más rápido y diera fin al último ensayo del día, practicar la misma coreografía más de 5 veces no es algo sano, por mucho que le temieran a Quinn Fabray la mitad estaba dispuesta a quitarse la vida antes de seguir bailando y dando piruetas tan peligrosas como esas.

Pero justo antes de que la canción llegara a su final, la antes mencionada rubia apagó el aparato, creando un silencio del cual n siquiera las respiraciones agitadas y profundas de las chicas podían escucharse, todas y cada una observando a la rubia que las miraba con algo más que decepción en su rostro.

-Lárguense a las duchas, le diré a Sylvester que triplique su entrenamiento, me avergüenza haberles pedido su ayuda- y así cada una de las porristas abandonaron el lugar, algunas maldiciendo a los mil demonios haber caído en las manos de Quinn Fabray en esa etapa de su vida, mientras el resto la miraba con dagas en los ojos pero agradeciendo al mismo tiempo haber tenido la gran oportunidad de compartir el mismo aire que respira, no todos los días se ve a alguien tan famoso como ella.

-Lo arruinarás- la rubia dio un pequeño salto en su lugar pero se recompuso como solo ella sabía hacerlo, giró su cuerpo y se encontró con la imagen de su mejor y peor amiga, aquella chica latina que años atrás temía salir del clóset y vestía cualquier ropa que hiciera que cualquier ser humano volteara a verla, y ahora podía jactarse de ser una de las mejores abogadas de un buffet de lo más famoso en New York conservando su sensual cuerpo, aún en trajes de ejecutiva como el que usaba en ese momento.

-¿No deberías estar gritando groserías en español frente algún juez?-

-Lo dejé sordo más pronto de lo que esperaba, así que vine a asegurarme que no arruinaras tu última oportunidad- ambas mujeres se sentaron en las gradas de su antigua escuela, una al lado de la otra- Y las estás cagando-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- volteó a verla indignada tomando agua de su botella- es romántico, tiene buen música, un ejército de porristas que—

-Porristas Quinn, se que pasó hace mucho tiempo, pero sería una cruel ironía y una patada en los ovarios si decidieras proponerle matrimonio con chicas que pueden recordarle el cruel pasado por el que pasaron-

-Pasado que nos unió- se excusó.

La carcajada de la latina retumbó en toda la escuela y la rubia podía asegurar que había llegado hasta el estacionamiento.

-No digas pendejadas Quinn, ¿Por qué no simplemente vas al grano y vas y le dices "Hey tu, enana, cásate conmigo"?-

Quinn se levantó abruptamente asustando un poco a su amiga…solo un poco.

-¡¿Qué no has visto los videos de propuestas de matrimonio de los homosexuales?!, son épicos, son artísticos, son—

-Gays… ve a lo tradicional y ya-

-¿Así como tú?-

FLASHBACK, UN PAR DE MESES ANTES

Ahora nos encontramos en uno de los restaurantes más finos de toda la ciudad de New York, una hermosa latina enfundada en un vestido color negro pegado a su esbelto cuerpo, se encontraba en la barra del restaurante bebiendo desesperadamente su whisky en las rocas, mirando atentamente la entrada del lugar.

-Hola – le habló un hombre verdaderamente guapo acercándose a ella- Veo que estas—

-Largo, espero a mi novia- le contestó sin despegar la vista de la puerta.

-Señorita-

-Dije que— estuvo a punto de maldecir al pobre individuo en español tal y como su abuela haría, sino fuera uno de los meseros que había mandado a llamar

-_Perfecto-_ Lo siento- se disculpó- necesito que ponga esto- le dio una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro- en la copa de mi novia-

Así es…Santana López le pediría matrimonio al amor de su vida, la cual llegaba corriendo al lugar con un hermoso vestido morado y… ¿converse?

-Dios, lo siento tanto San, la clase se atrasó y para cuando me di cuenta, había dejado mis zapatillas en casa y—

-ssshhh- le calló la latina besándola delicadamente- es mejor así, porque ahora puedo besarte sin pararme de puntas- ambas se sonrieron y pasaron a la mesa que les había sido reservada, con una hermosa vista al Central Park.

-_Llego la hora…bien Santana, si pudiste mandar a mas de 50 personas a la cárcel puedes hacer esto…-_ Brittany, pedí algo de champagne, ¿está bien?-

-Claro cariño, ¿estamos celebrando algo?...oh dios, dime que no es nuestro aniversario, eh estado tan ocupada con—

-No, tranquila- le tomó las manos a su rubia para tranquilizarla- Quiero celebrar el simple hecho de estar contigo-

-Aww Sanny, lo siento…solo…estoy algo agotada por los chicos, ni siquiera eh podido beber algo de agua ni comer desde la mañana-

-Entonces la comida te caerá perfecto con la champagne- le sonrió y al instante el buen mozo le había traído la botella y el par de copas con el anillo dentro, le hubiera sido un poco más fácil ponerla en su comida, pero desde que Brittany se dedicaba a cuidar y observar detalladamente lo que se llevaba a la boca gracias a su dieta, no iba a ser la gran sorpresa, además, ella era Santana López, lo que quería decir lo decía sin tapujos, directo al grano ni flashmobs tontos.

El camarero la observó esperando el momento perfecto para colocar la bebida sin llamar la atención de la rubia, la latina lo entendió y le pidió a Brittany que sacara su celular para capturar el momento, sabiendo de antemano que la bailarina siempre perdía su móvil en el hoyo negro que era su bolsa, tardaría lo suficiente para tener la sorpresa lista.

-Lo encontré- exclamó aliviada levantando su mirada de su bolsa para observar que su latina la miraba algo nerviosa con ambas copas en sus manos.

-Perfecto, pero antes quiero brindar, porque si…porque te amo, me amas y creo que no necesitamos nada más que nuestro amor- sus manos tapaban la mitad de la copa para asegurar el misterio a su novia y próximamente esposa–_estoy sudando de la emoción-_ pensaba para sí.

-¿Te ocurre algo, amor?-preguntó la otra al ver como se tensaba a cada minuto.

-Claro que no, toma tu copa y brindemos- sin despegar sus miradas, Santana le dio su copa a Brittany que le sonreía - Por nuestro amor- y alzó su copa

-Por nuestro amor- le secundó

-_Es momento…-_

Lo que la abogada no esperaba era que la sed de su novia era lo suficientemente grande como para tomarse la bebida tan rápido y sin miramentos, que lo próximo que vemos es a una alta rubia a punto de ahogarse golpeando intensamente la mesa, a una latina corriendo para llegar a su espalda y gritando que respire y finalmente un anillo salir volando hacia el peluquín de un hombre mayor.

END FLASHBACK, ACTUALIDAD

Quinn reía fuertemente doblando su cuerpo y golpeando sus rodillas con sus palmas, ante la mirada seria y sonrojada de Santana.

-Fue tan gracioso- reía secándose pequeñas lágrimas que resbalaban de su rostro.

-Di lo que quieras rubia, pero YO ya estoy casada- contraatacó mostrando un reluciente anillo en su dedo anular.

Al instante las risas cesaron y Quinn bajo la cabeza derrotada.

-Ya lo eh intentado muchas veces Santana, pero cada vez que estoy a punto…algo sucede…-

La pelinegra se acercó a su amiga tocó su hombro suavemente.

-Lamento no haber estado ahí para ayudarte, mi trabajo—

-Losé losé, meter a Miley Cyrus a la cárcel era algo muy importante-

-Pero eso ya quedó atrás, la pequeña bastarda ya esta tras las rejas por un tiempo que me hace sonreír con solo recordarlo, ahora tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para mi amiga…al menos hasta que logre atrapar a Justin Bieber-espetó provocando una sonrisa en la rubia- Así que dime ¿Qué has intentado?-

FLASHBACK, INTENTO #1

Estamos ahora en el Madison Square Garden, los Jets y los Chicago Bulls se enfrentan entre sí, Rachel grita emocionada porque para la sorpresa de Quinn, su pequeña morena es una aficionada al basquetbol.

-Tira….TIRA…¡TIRA!- y vaya que le encantaba, Quinn había pagado demasiado por esos boletos para estar en la cancha, estaban tan cerca que temía que uno de esos enormes hombres pudieran pisar a su novia-¡ESO!- pero valía la pena.

Lo que Quinn esperaba era ese momento en el que los equipos se retiran en el medio tiempo para dejar paso a la "cámara de besos" la cual enfocaba a las parejas de la tribuna para pasarlas en la enorme pantalla arriba del marcador e incitarlas a besarse, en donde la mascota de alguno de los equipos invitaba a uno de los presentes a realizar un acto gracioso para ganarse algo de fama y donde al final de todo eso, cuando los jugadores ya regresaban a la cancha a calentar, ella había tomaría el micrófono de la estúpida mascota y le haría a Rachel la pregunta.

-Ufff…medio tiempo, ¿vamos por algo de comer?-

-¡NO!- le gritó asustando a la cantante- perdón…solo…quiero ver que hacen en el medio tiempo, nunca eh venido y ya sabes…-le sonrió nerviosa.

-Está bien- le correspondió la sonrisa y se recostó en su hombro- muchas gracias por esto Quinn, necesitaba relajarme- las parejas comenzaron a ser enfocadas por las cámaras.

Una par de jóvenes, una pareja de ancianos que causaron ternura, una madre con su hija la cuál gritó de emoción al verse en pantalla y finalmente una pareja de chicos, uno de ellos aprovecho el momento y rápidamente sacó una cajita de terciopelo rojo, toda la gente en las gradas gritaron de emoción, todas menos una.

-Es algo apresurado, ¿no crees?- Quinn volteo rápidamente a ver a su novia contrariada

-¿Cómo?-

-Si, las propuestas deben ser un poco más románticas, el chico apenas tuvo tiempo para decir algo y el tiempo en pantalla es demasiado corto…no no no, pensé que los hombres gay eran más originales…pero creo que no todos pueden rentar una banda o hacer un flashmob, ¿verdad?- y rió.

Quinn rió con ella, totalmente nerviosa y con el sudor en su espalda.

_-Fuck no…pero…no es lo mismo…osea…quiero decir, estaré frente a todos, las cámaras me enfocarán por más tiempo y tendré un micrófono ¡UN MICRÓFONO! Podré cantar si quiero….puta madre…no preparé nada…será a acapella-_

La mascota de uno de los equipos salió al centro, jugueteó e hizo que las personas se levantaran de sus lugares, gritando y aplaudiendo, de la nada sacó un balón de basquetbol e invito a algunas personas a pasar con él.

_-Ya casi-_

Dos minutos después los jugadores salían listos para jugar de nuevo, un par de cada equipo comenzaba a lanzar para calentar y Quinn no podía con la emoción.

_-Lista-_ palpó con una mano el bolsillo de su abrigo y se aseguro que el anillo recién adquirido en Tiffany´s estuviera en su lugar.

La mascota despidió a las personas que se habían ganado algunos premios y tomó un micrófono, Quinn sintió los nervios en su estómago, la mascota se encaminó hacia ella y todo se volvió en cámara lenta.

Quinn alejó a Rachel de si para sorpresa de esta que volteo a verla, la mascota continuaba yendo hacia ella con micrófono y balón en mano, la gente guardo silencio y por un momento solo se escuchaba el rebotar de los balones en todo Madison Square Garden.

Quinn se levantó completamente del lugar.

-¿Quinn?- preguntó Rachel aún sentada a su lado.

La rubia volteo a verla y le sonrió en la manera en la que solo Quinn Fabray puede hacerlo; la mascota estaba a solo 3 metros de ella, tomó aire y tomó con fuerza la cajita en su bolsillo.

_-Es el momento-_

Para cuando recuperó la conciencia se encontraba recostada en la cancha con Rachel a su lado y algunos de los jugadores de los Jets viéndola directamente, el coach del equipo no dejaba de disculparse con palabras que no llegaba a entender, se restregó los ojos y observó la pantalla justo arriba de marcador…era ella….siendo golpeada por un balón de basquetbol.

END FLASHBACK

-Resulta que los jugadores comenzaron a molestarse entre sí, uno le lanzó el balón al del otro equipo y este la desvió con su propio balón…hacia mi rostro…gane más de 2000 visitas en Youtube en tres días-

Santana no podía creer la mala suerte de su amiga, pero no perdió tiempo sacó su celular, abrió Youtube, no podía quedarse con la duda.

-¿Cómo—

-Chica es golpeada por balón en el Madison…no puedo creer que no lo hayas visto-

-Los únicos videos que vi en este tiempo fueron de Miley drogándose y moviendo las carnes- Quinn sabía que no podría quitarse las burlas de la latina en cuanto escuchó la canción _Hit me with your best shot_ del video con más vistas sobre su trágico y triste intento.

Media hora después Santana se había tranquilizado, no sentía sus mejillas y su abdomen le dolía lo suficiente para que respirar fuera un martirio…y vaya que lo disfrutaba.

-jajajajajajajajaja dios Quinn, creo que le eh aumentado 500 vistas a tu video-

-¿Terminaste?-

-Si…aah…jajja….ya…ya- se acomodó su traje y se limpió el maquillaje que tenía corrido- ¿Qué pasó después?-

-Me preguntó por qué me había levantado de mi lugar, le dije que tenía acalambrada la pierna, al menos la caja no se salió de mi chaqueta-

-Oh vamos Quinn…no fue pasa, ¿lo volviste a intentar no?-

-Oh si….-

FLASHBACK INTENTO #2

La playa, uno de los lugares más románticos que cualquiera pudiera imaginar, los atardeceres, los amaneceres, las noches estrelladas y mujeres en bikini…simplemente, perfecto.

_-Bien, en media hora el estúpido avión aparecerá y con él un enorme letrero que tendrá….la pregunta-_

-Quinn, deja de mirar el cielo y ven a ayudarnos con el castillo de arena-

Eran las 5 de la tarde, el momento perfecto en el cual no es de noche ni de día y los colores de la tarde se desvanecen para dar paso a la oscuridad en un paisaje digno de admirar.

Rachel se encontraba haciendo desde hace ya una hora un castillo de arena junto a un par de gemelas que habían conocido esa misma tarde.

A Quinn no se le daba muy bien eso de convivir con niños, así que la mayor parte de su trabajo era acarrear agua de la playa hasta donde estaban; las pequeñas gemelas que no pasaban los 12 años estaban encantadas con el castillo que Rachel las ayudaba a hacer, era su primera vez en el mar y el corazón noble de la morena no estaba permitiendo que pasara tiempo con su novia.

-Rachel podrías—

-¡Mira Rach mira!- Y vaya que eso molestaba a la rubia, no podía culpar a las gemelas ni a su novia…PERO ESE JODIDO AVIÓN LE HABÍA COSTADO MUY CARO.

Miró su reloj.

_-15 minutos mas-_

-¡Quinn, necesitamos más agua!-

-Ya voy- corrió hasta ellas en su bikini color blanco no pudo evitar observar con cierta lujuria la hermosa espalda de su chica, aún con toda esa arena pegada a su cuerpo y el cabello lleno de esta, se veía hermosa.

Sonrió.

-Aquí tienes- llego por atrás de ella derramando un poco de agua en la espalda de la morena que gritó por la sensación.

-¡Ah! Quinn- le sonrió y la atrajo hacia ella para llenarla de arena, las gemelas continuaban su labor de colocar las conchas que habían recogido en el muro del castillo- Esa me la debes- le susurró muy cerca de su boca.

-Cuando quieras- le retó.

_-10 minutos-_ estaba casi segura de poder escuchar los motores de la avioneta desde donde estaba, levantó un cubo que se encontraba boca abajo y sacó de ahí la cajita de Tiffany´s- Rachel-

La mencionada volteo a su lado donde ese encontraba su rubia novia tratando de ignorar los gritos de triunfo de las gemelas que nombraban a su enorme castillo con algún nombre que la morena no pudo distinguir.

La mirada nerviosa de Quinn y una mano suya detrás de su espalda le llamaron la atención lo suficiente como para ignorar todo a su alrededor.

De repente un motor comenzó a sonar en el cielo, pero antes de que la cantante pudiera voltear a ver de qué se trataba una de las gemelas le pidió que colocara una bandera en la punta del castillo.

-Vamos Rach, es lo último para terminar _El asombroso y perfecto castillo de las gemelas Faberry-_

-¿Faberry?-

-Si- hablo la otra gemela- Ustedes también ayudaron- se sonrieron entre si las castañas de ojos claros

_-¡RACHEL VOLTEA A VER EL PUTO AVIÓN!-_

-Está bien- tomó la banderita naranja- lo haré, por ustedes-

_-¡CARAJO!-_ la rubia volteo a ver la avioneta que cruzaba justo detrás de su novia con "la pregunta" en un manto rosa y estrellas color dorado-_¡VOLTEA!-_

Rachel colocó la banderita en la punta del castillo, las gemelas aplaudieron y rieron, Quinn respiro fuertemente exasperada esperando el momento que tanto había esperado; hasta que un fuerte viento provocó que los pequeños granos de arena generados por la bandera colocada por Rachel fueran a dar a los ojos de la cantante.

-Oh mis ojos, Quinn tengo algo en los ojos- la morena se tallaba ambos ojos ante la mirada de incredulidad de su novia, las gemelas habían dejado de hablar cuando vieron la avioneta pasar con el enorme cartel hasta que notaron que Rachel se revolvía en la arena presa del ardor provocado por la arena- ¡NO VEO! ¡NO VEO! ESTOY CIEGAAAAAA-

END FLASHBACK

El timbre de la escuela retumbó en el lugar al igual que las carcajadas de la latina.

-Las únicas que lo vieron fueran las malditas gemelas que no dijeron nada…les tuve que pagar por supuesto-

-jajajajajajajajaja…dios….eso…si es mala suerte-se burló la latina-¿No te preguntó nada?-

-Me pregunto por qué había tardado tanto en ayudarla a recuperar la vista…-

-Dios…. ¿Y La última?-

-¿última?-

-Te conozco rubia, tres es tu número de la suerte y apuesto a que en tu última oportunidad utilizaste a un perro o algún animal adorable-

Quinn rió, su amiga la conocía bastante bien.

-Ok, te contaré, pero será rápido-

Santana se acomodó frente a ella a pesar de que ese traje no estaba hecho para combinar con el suelo.

-¿A qué esperas?-

-Compré un conejo-

-Eso sí es original-

-Le até un globo de helio que tenía "la pregunta escrita"-

-Le ataste al conejo un globo…ok-

-Lo coloqué fuera de su trabajo, ya sabes el teatro de la 5ta avenida-

-Por supuesto-

-Esperé a que Rachel saliera y me alejé corriendo del lugar-

-Aja-

-…..-

-Continúa-

-El estúpido conejo corrió y lo aplastó un autobús-

De nuevo las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ eres una idiota, los conejos no están entrenados para eso ¡imbécil!-

-¡Es adorable!...era…¡yo que iba a saber!-

-Lo que tú necesitas es ayuda de Snix, irás a la casa de sus padres—

-Sus padres…no me quieren ver en al menos una semana- susurró

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Le lleve serenata….- le dijo bajando su cabeza totalmente avergonzada

-Dios bendito, ¡QUINN!, debes dejar las serenatas para los latinos-

-¿Me ayudarás o no?-

-Solo ve y díselo….díselo como nunca nadie lo ah hecho-

-¿Cómo?-

Casa de Rachel.

Quinn se encontraba frente a la puerta, con Santana en el coche haciendo sonar la bocina, mientras la rubia rogaba a Zeus que ninguno de los padres abriera la puerta.

-Bien…aquí voy- Antes de que pudiera tocar la puerta, una Rachel en bata salía para destruir a gritos a aquella persona que le arruinaba sus momentos de Diva con el ruido del claxon.

-¡ANDA A TOCARLE EL CLAXON A TU PUTA MADRE!-

Quinn la observó un momento asustada por el grito, Rachel la miró y se sonrojó tratando de que la bata que llevaba no se moviera de su lugar.

-Dios Quinn, yo—

-¡RACHEL!.- tragó saliva- CÁSATE CONMIGO-le gritó con los ojos cerrados esperando no haber arruinado su última oportunidad.

-Claro- le respondió suavemente abrazándola con delicadeza ante la mirada de una latina que realizaba acrobacias en su auto de felicidad, se separó de ella y colocó su mano frente al rostro de la rubia.

-¿Qué?-

-¿No se te olvida algo?- preguntó moviendo sus dedos.

-¡Cierto!- _El puñetero anillo-_pasó sus manos por todo su cuerpo, en cada bolsa de su chaqueta, en su pantalón y hasta en su gorrita de entrenadora- No...-cerró los ojos con fuerza para rememorar dónde demonios estaba el bastardo- NO...-Y ahí estaba, en las gradas de la Escuela William Mckingley- ¡NOOOOO!-


End file.
